Just A Weekend
by xXxKatsumixXx
Summary: When Thomas brings up the mysterious topic of "The Slender Man", his friend, Emilee, convinces him into a camping trip with a couple other friends for the proof of his existence. Just a scary little story before bedtime. Rated M for language and lime.


**A/N: Hello! I have decided to broaden my horizons and write about all the video games I do have knowledge about. I will need more practice in the Horror and Mystery genre, for I will be taking a Mystery/Horror lit class this year because I love scary things; I want you sleeping with the lights on and hidden under your blankets! I'm really, truly, sorry if I do end up scaring you that bad though… Just remember, it's all in your head!... from my head to yours :3**

**.**.*…*.**.***…*.**.*..*..*..*.**…*.*..**

"No, really, it's true!" Thomas cried as he waved and extended his arms for emphasis, "He's nearly 11' tall, and his wingspan is about 8' long!"

Emilee laughed, "No way, Thomas," she spoke and continued pulling her long black hair back into a perfect ponytail, "Even if he suffered from gigantism, there's no way he could possibly be that freaking tall; you're exaggerating. No one's dumb enough to fall for a silly story like that."

Thomas scowled at his childhood friend and brought his arms back down to his sides, "How do you know, you've never seen him?"

"I don't have to see him to know he's not real, stupid." Emilee flicked Thomas' forehead gently with her forefinger, "If you think he's so real, why don't you go looking for him?"

Thomas' blue eyes widened and he looked back at Emilee, shaking his head, "No chance in hell, Emilee! What if I didn't come back, o-or-"

"Oh, you're such a wuss, Rita and I will go on without you then."

"W-Well if you were bringing a f-friend and going along with me, I-I wouldn't mind."

Emilee grinned and tugged Thomas by the earlobe, "You mean you wouldn't be _scared_!?"

Thomas yelped and his ears turned a dark red, "H-Hey, knock it off!"

She giggled and let him go, "So, what do you say: A whole night in the woods, just you, me, and Rita?"

Thomas didn't feel comfortable being alone with two girls, even if they were his closet friends, "C-Can we bring Jeff too?"

Emilee gagged, "Yeah, just keep him away from my tent. I don't want that pervert anywhere near me, and I'm sure Rita would agree too."

Thomas smiled, "Okay, deal. You can share a tent with Rita, and I'll share a tent with Jeff. We can leave first thing Saturday morning; I'm sure my dad will let me borrow his van so we could get out there."

As they approached their neighboring homes, Emilee spotted her baby brother, Gary, playing in the front yard with one of his Tonka trucks. She set her backpack down on the sidewalk beside and rushed over to him, "Just hope I don't have to babysit this little guy!"

Gary lifted his head up to look at his big sister and beamed a smile in her direction, yearning to be lifted into the air. Emilee picked Gary up under his arms and set him on her hip. Thomas stood beside her and waved to Gary, "So, text me when you know what your plans are?"

Emilee bounced Gary on her hip slowly, keeping him occupied, "Yeah, I'll check with mom when she gets home. And when I have everything sorted out I'll check with Rita."

"Great!" Thomas pecked Emilee on the cheek playfully. She giggled and watched as he gave a kiss to Gary, too. "Don't forget."

Emilee smiled, "I won't." She watched as Thomas walked across the street and into his house. Gary gurgled up spit that ran down his chin and onto his orange striped shirt, "Gross!" Emilee laughed, grabbing her backpack with her free arm and rushing inside to get Gary a new change of clothes. Their mom always let him out to play for a little bit because she knew Emilee would be out of school and home in no time.

Emilee had changed Gary into a new diaper and his nightshirt with the purple octopus and green fish on the front. She put him to bed and glanced at the clock on the wall. It was dead, the battery must have finally gave in. She reached for the clock carefully and took it down. As she walked into the kitchen, she glanced at the note left on the fridge. Her mom left one every time before she left for work; letting her know if Gary was to take any medicine, or what was for dinner.

_Emilee, _

_Hotdogs and veggies for dinner tonight_

_I'm not working this weekend, so feel free to make plans_

_Your father called, be sure to call him back._

_Love,_

_Mom_

Emilee sighed, crumpling up the piece of paper and throwing it into the garbage can beside the fridge. She was in no mood to call her dad, or even check the answering machine for any of his messages. Emilee reached for her back pocket and pulled out her cellphone. She typed quietly, leaning against the kitchen counter.

_Free this weekend._

**..**..***.*..*.**…*.*..*.*…*.**..*.**.**

**A/N: I will continue to type in my free time I have tomorrow. The first day of school is always layed back. Stay tuned! R/R!**


End file.
